Valerie Colburn
Valerie Colburn is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Extrinsic Enmity. Valerie is orphan girl who lost her family during the current war. She was took in by man named Curran Zirnhelt which know as great hero that fought for people and look after her like his little sis helping her to become a timid girl or bight and cheerful little girl. Her life was soon was when her new big bro was kill in actions during battle. She mentally breakdown to point she refuse let them bury him and hugging his body tightly, Curran former commander step in willing help her through this telling her she can have revenge and train her through years. Her train soon turn her to cold and ruthless mecha pilot. She soon find inner peace over lost of Curran and try to fight how he would fight, to protect people and those she close to for the future. Appearance Valerie is young woman with pretty curvy body with long kinda spiky blue hair reaching down to her butt. Valerie first default is her wearing black and red leather jacket, a blue bikini top, tight pair of jeans with torn holes where her knees are at and pair of Stiletto heels and black fingerless gloves. Her Mech code name Neo Bahamut is a humanoid dragon shape mech with flaming red and dark blue color mech with large red tinted wings and drill base tail with bladed claws and carrying a Drill Lance on it back. In her Ex Mode, Neo Bahamut will upgrade to the Bahamut ZERO model, a black and silver model of Bahamut with glowing red marks on mech and six red wings. File:NeA-NBahamut.png|'Valerie's Mech' Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Valerie Colburn Feral Mecha-Dragon - Switching to speed and evasion to pure strength and power to balance weakness. ---- Valeria plays differently with other mecha pilot warriors, as she uses a downsize version of her mecha. As Feral Mecha-Dragon, Valeria as two playing styles, he first one her normal human form she speed base and can easily dodge but has poor attack and defense. While she has god pool of Brave she has no HP attacks to deal HP damage. This when her mecha take in place, unlike Valeria herself she now much slower and bigger as one biggest non-boss characters, but she make up for it for having power and strong defense, and has many HP attacks but she has few Brave attacks. Valaeria also has a extra bar know as cooling meter, as long she in her normal form it will stay down but in her mecha from it will rises and rise more she damaged if get too full she will be kick out her mech and take HP damage on half the Brave she obtain. Brave Attack Normal= |-| Mech= HP Attack Normal= |-| Mech= EX Mode Valerie's EX Mode is ZERO Mode, gaining abilities of "Regen", "ZERO Fusion", "Anti-Gravity Mode" and "Drill Breaker", ZERO Fusion allow Valerie to stay in Mecha mode but allowing her to keep her speed and Brave Attacks while able still have her Mecha powerful Attack and Defense as well with her Mech's HP Attacks. Anti-Gravity Mode allow her to glide and stay in the air and slowing opponent down when near them and Drill Breaker lets her HP attack be Unblockable. Valerie's EX Burst is Tera Drill Flare Lance Crusher!, Valerie beings by flying up in air while charging up her her Drill Lance. As she flies up player rapidly press as her Drill Lance increase in size and begins being engulf in blue flames. Once she reach high enough she stop matter now if it finish her now she beings crushing downward with her lance and crushes her foe with her Drill. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Dragon Flower *''World Map Theme: *''Normal Battle: Dragon Assault *''Boss Battle: Libera Me From Hell *''Final Boss Battle: Sorairo Days Rival Battle *''Vs Bris: I'll Libera Myself From Hell *''Vs Hero: Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters